


under the tree

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, bad naughty christmas puns, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Makoto returns from picking up takeout on Christmas Eve to a surprise.(a loose sequel tocandy cane)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> this was another holiday related prompt i’ve been wanting to write for a while. hope you like it!

* * *

Makoto shivered as he entered the apartment, the bag that contained the order of takeout he’d gone to pick up cradled in one arm. The restaurant had luckily not been too crowded for Christmas eve, so he was able to get in and out pretty quickly. Snow covered the bag and the front of his coat, and all Makoto wanted to do was get warm, have some Chinese food with Kyoko, and maybe watch one of those cheesy Christmas movies before bed. He was thankful that the apartment was warm, and instantly felt his body start to unfreeze as he walked to the table to start dishing food out. Plates and utensils were set out on the table, one at each seat. A peppermint scented candle was lit in the center of the table. He didn’t think anything of it, just having the food on his mind. 

“Kyoko? I’m back,” Makoto called out, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chair. He got to work on untying the bag that contained their food and began to remove the boxes of food from inside it. 

“In here, Makoto,” Kyoko’s voice floated from the other room. 

“Come eat,” he called back, opening the box marked orange chicken, his mouth watering at the smell. “You can have first dibs. I got all your favorites.” 

“I will, but...could you come here real quick, first?” 

Makoto stopped fiddling with the food boxes (his stomach grumbling in protest from having to leave all the delicious smells) and walked through the kitchen into the living room. He had no idea what Kyoko wanted from the other room, and had no idea what to expect. He just knew he was hungry, and if he could see what she wanted without arguing, he could eat quicker. 

But what he saw immediately made him forget about the food.

The living room’s lights had been dimmed, and the only light was from the glare of the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. In the warm glow from the tree’s light, Makoto could make out Kyoko’s naked form laying on a fuzzy blanket just in front of the tree. The only piece of clothing she had on was a red Christmas cap. From her mouth protruded a striped candy cane, the hook hanging out of the side of her mouth. She allowed Makoto to walk up to her and take her naked form in for a moment, before reaching for the candy cane in her mouth and removing it slowly. She took a quick lick, holding Makoto’s surprised gaze as she did. 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

“I think you look great,” he replied. 

“I know you’re eager for that food in there, but I was hoping you might be interested in eating something else first,” Kyoko said, as Makoto got to his knees in front of her. She put the candy cane back into her mouth and rolled onto her back on the blanket, bringing her hands to her breasts and pressing them together. She kneaded them in her hands as she sucked on the candy cane. 

“Well, I have to admit that you do look appetizing,” Makoto said, climbing up over Kyoko’s body. With the tentative hands of a lover touching his girlfriend’s breasts for the first time, Makoto reached for Kyoko’s chest. She moved her own hands away as he took over, cupping her breasts at contact. After a moment he leaned in and took Kyoko’s left nipple into his mouth, continuing to flick at the right one with his hands as he worked. Once Kyoko’s nipple had perked up in his mouth, he quickly switched it up and took her other nipple into his mouth, to give it the same affection as its twin. 

Kyoko pulled the candy cane out of her mouth and tossed it aside to let out a little moan, her free hand moving up to grasp Makoto’s hair. “That’s right, good boy.” 

Makoto pushed on from the praise, continuing her treatment on Kyoko’s nipple, while still kneading her other breast with his hand. He pulled away when her nipple was as perky as the first, and began placing little kisses around the sensitive nub, his other hand slowly beginning to roam down Kyoko’s body. He brushed his hand over the taut skin of Kyoko’s stomach, pausing just a moment before he got between her legs. She encouraged him by spreading her legs slightly, and Makoto pulled away from her breast. Makoto brought his hand up and used his fingertips to brush against Kyoko’s slick entrance, before gently pressing his middle digit inside her, Kyoko’s inner walls clenching around it immediately. Kyoko moaned, as Makoto dipped his head to her breast again. He kissed it as he picked up the rhythm of fingering her, slowly moving down her body again. 

He kissed her stomach, feeling Kyoko tense up under his mouth as he kissed the sensitive areas. Moving down, he finally made it to where his fingers were now busily pumping into her. Makoto leaned forward to Kyoko, giving her wet nether lips a small kiss, and was introduced to Kyoko’s taste again, something he was very familiar with and fond of. Licking his lips, he moved his tongue up to start lapping at Kyoko’s little bud, causing the girl to let out another moan, just for him. 

Kyoko groaned as she reached for Makoto’s hair, holding him right where he was. 

Makoto continued, working his tongue more feverishly, flicking the little bud like his life depended on it as Kyoko bucked against his face. She welcomed the treatment, becoming a mess from the steady treatment Makoto was giving her that drove her wild. She could already feel herself getting close, but couldn’t let herself get too wrapped up in what was happening; she had another idea in mind for the evening. 

“Makoto, hold on, wait,” she managed, and finally caught her breath again when Makoto had stopped. She lifted her head, cheeks flushed slightly. “I need more than your fingers and tongue. I need your dick inside me.” 

Makoto felt his cock throb in his pants at her words, and he nodded. “Okay, let me go grab something real fast.” 

“No,” Kyoko said, surprising him. He’d started to get up to go retrieve one of their condoms, but stayed where he was at her word. “Tonight I want you to come inside me without a condom,” she said, before looking him dead in the eyes. “I want you to stuff my stocking.” 

“It’s a good thing I have a big present for you this year, then,” Makoto replied back in his best seductive voice, before he slipped up and burst out laughing, unable to help it. 

“Damn it, sorry,” he said. “I couldn’t take myself seriously, but your pun was really good.”

“I’m glad you liked it, since I was serious about it,” Kyoko said, smiling politely at him. The mood had been broken slightly, but she still felt eager. Her eyes trailed down to the front of Makoto’s pants, where he was working on unbuckling his pants, and had an obvious bulge. “Is that a candy cane in your pants or are you just really happy to see me, Makoto?” 

“Did you look up a bunch of naughty puns just for this?” he asked, beginning to fish his cock out of his pants. 

“Of course, I had it all planned out,” Kyoko replied. “Minus the part where you laughed.” 

“I’m sorry again,” he said, stroking his shaft a few times, feeling it fully harden in his hand. “Let me make it up to you by coming down your chimney tonight.” 

“Hm, good pun, but the delivery could use some work,” Kyoko said, getting comfortable on her back again, eyeing his freed member. She spread her legs once more, as Makoto readjusted himself between her legs. He edged himself forward, guiding his cock between her legs to her slit. He brushed it up and down a few times before gently starting to push inside, the head of his cock spreading her lips. He looked up to watch her expression change as he slowly pushed inside her, Kyoko going from gasping once his head had breached her entrance to moaning once he had pressed fully inside her.

“Oh, but feeling your hard cock inside me more than makes up for it,” Kyoko said, bringing them both back into the mood. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around Makoto’s back as he braced his hands against the floor and moved his hips, beginning to pump in and out of her rapidly, her moans quickly coming in time to him hilting inside her.

“God, yes, Makoto, give it to me!” Kyoko moaned, and he immediately obliged, picking up the pace, groans beginning to fall from his own mouth as he continued. Her tight, wet walls gripped his bare cock like a vice, feeling even better since this romp had been so unexpected (and he hadn’t had to use protection for it). He looked down at her, her breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts, mouth open in an ‘o’ of pleasure. He watched as one of Kyoko’s hands snaked down her body and between her legs, rubbing at her clit as he fucked her. 

“Makoto, I’m gonna come,” Kyoko moaned, arching her back, already back to being near her breaking point from earlier.

“Me too,” Makoto gasped, racing towards the finish line right there with Kyoko. 

“Ngh, I’m coming!” Kyoko moaned just a moment later, squeezing her eyes tightly as she came. Makoto groaned as the feeling of her orgasm pushed him to his own, grunting as he began to unload inside of her. He dipped his head, the sight of Kyoko feverishly rubbing her clit and his dick pounding into her both sights to behold as he came inside her. 

Their duel pleasure felt like it lasted forever, but when it finally began to fade and they came down, they did it panting and grinning at each other. 

“Consider your stocking stuffed,” Makoto panted, causing Kyoko to playfully roll her eyes. She unwrapped her legs from around his back, and he pulled out of her. She sat up and settled next to Makoto on the blanket, who was tucking himself back into his boxers.

“Merry Christmas, even if it’s still a little early,” she said. “I hope you liked your present.”

“Are you kidding? It was great,” Makoto replied, turning to smile at her. “Best surprise since the first candy cane thing.”

Kyoko grinned, remembering the memory fondly. “Good. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up quite the appetite. Let’s go have that Chinese food.”

Makoto nodded and jumped up eagerly and Kyoko followed him, wrapped up in just the blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
